


Hello, my name is...

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kinkmeme, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Cor Leonis has triumphed over many adversaries and tribulations, but one thing stands to bring him down; a stubborn toddler who won't call him by his real name.





	Hello, my name is...

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kinkmeme fill. Still have more, just need to think of names for them or get over my paranoia about bringing them here. :D
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6118161#cmt6118161

Cor knew that arguing with a toddler was beneath him, but as it stood this was a great wrong that needed to be righted. If he couldn’t overcome this transgression then he was unfit to be a leader. So with steeled determination, he folds his arms and stares down at the child.

“My name is Cor.”

“No it’s not! It’s Marshal!” the tot hollers and stamps his feet. He looks up at the older man, little fists balled up in rage and chubby cheeks puffed out. 

“Cor.”

“Marshal!”

“Cor.”

“IT”S MARSHAL, DUMMY!” the boy shrieks, face bright red.

“Gladiolus!” his father yells and stalks over.

The boy squeaks and dashes away to hide before his father can catch him. The elder Amicitia sighs and shakes his head before looking to the young man.

“He will break of it eventually, try not to let it get to you so much.”

“But sir, if I can’t properly dissuade a mere child from not following proper procedure then I-”

“You’re doing fine with training the new recruits. Besides, a child is way more stubborn than an adult.” Clarus says and then thinks of who he is speaking to, goes to reply, but then stops. 

Cor’s mouth forms a straight line and he nods, but he won’t give in. The child had been calling him Marshal for a month now and it was becoming greatly bothersome. It really wasn’t the toddler’s fault though, he had heard people call him Marshal instead of his proper name since he was a newborn, but he had been corrected a great many times and still insisted on using the incorrect name. He finds the young boy a while later running circles around a grimacing Crownsguard as the child babbles incessantly. The little boy spots Cor and smiles gleefully as he bounds over to him and begins running laps around him now, much to the guard's relief.

“Marshal, Marshal, Marshal!? Guess what?” Gladio sing songs.

“My name is Cor.”

“No, Marshal!” the child snaps and looks up with annoyance. “I keep telling you but you don’t listen!” 

“No, you don’t listen. My name is Cor Leonis, Marshal is my title.”

“No no no no no! Your name is Marshal! I know cause I’m smart.”

Cor rubs his throbbing temples, a deep migraine ripping through his head. He had to think of a way to break the child of this habit, but how? He spends the rest of the day coming up with different possible ways to get the boy to understand what his name is, and jots them down for later attempts. Cor sees the boy later in the week after being invited over for dinner with Clarus and his wife since the couple like to fawn over him like he was their child. And speaking of child.

“Hi Marshal! Come play with me, Daddy got me new trucks!”

Cor nods and follows after the toddler where he puts his plans into action. He first shows the boy his I.D., pointing out where the card says his name but the boy fusses and still calls him Marshal. He tries to trick the child into calling him by his real name while they play a word game, but he proves his shrewdness and still calls him by the wrong name. Nothing seems to deter the boy, not even his parents correcting him and calling Cor his real name. Cor sighs deeply, a sense of despair coming over him that he may have to admit defeat in this battle.

“Hey Marshal! Mama has pie, you want some?”

“No thanks Kid.” Cor says with a sigh, but then notices something odd with the child.

“My name is Gladiolus, not Kid.”

“Really?” the older man says, raising an eyebrow. “You sure Kid isn’t your name? I think it is, Kid.”

“No it’s not!” 

“And my name isn’t Marshal.”

“Yes it is! And my name isn’t Kid!” the boy snaps and stamps away.

A rare smile forms on the man’s lips as he lets out a rare chuckle. Two can play at this game. Gladio did eventually stop referring to Cor as _‘Marshal’_ and called him by his proper name after awhile, but there were times when he wanted to be a cheeky little shit and ruffle the older man’s feathers.

“Sup Marshal, you’re looking old and creaky today.” the tall brunette grins as he leans against a banister in the commons area.

“And you look like you could use an ass kicking, Kid.”


End file.
